Astonishing X-Men Vol 3
File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 2.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 3.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 4.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 5.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 6.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 7.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 8.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 9.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 10.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 11.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 12.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 13.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 14.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 15.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 16.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 17.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 18.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 19.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 20.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 21.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 22.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 23.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 24.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 25.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 26.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 27.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 28.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 29.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 30.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 31.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 32.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 33.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 34.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 35.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 36.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 37.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 38.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 39.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 40.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 41.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 42.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 43 Textless.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 44 Textless.jpg| File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 45 Textless.jpg| Giant Size Astonishing X-Men File:Giant Size Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 1.jpg| File:Giant Size Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg|Giant Size Astonishing X-Men #1 | Notes = * In 2004, Marvel used the title Astonishing X-Men for the ongoing X-Men series written by Joss Whedon and illustrated by John Cassaday. It is a continuation of the New X-Men title and features a similar line-up of characters, including Cyclops (as team leader), Emma Frost, Beast, Shadowcat, Lockheed and Wolverine. * The X-Men return to their costumed roots as they defend Earth from Ord of the Breakworld and Danger, the personification of their own Danger Room. Trivia * The film X-Men: The Last Stand bears influence from the first arc of Astonishing X-Men Volume Three: "Gifted." * Astonishing X-Men was Wizard magazine's Book of the Year in 2004. * In Wizard Magazine #173, Whedon admitted mistakes in the second story arc, saying he was so fascinated with the idea of the "new intelligence" that he neglected the action and thus prevented the story from flowing well. * Whedon's initial contract with Marvel Comics was for 12 issues (one year) but was later renegotiated for an additional 12. Cassaday remained with the title during Whedon's run. However, Whedon's first year ended 4 months late, in September 2005. After a break of several months, the title resumed in February 2006 with new story arc: "Torn". * Whedon, Cassaday, and the title were nominated for several Eisner Awards. * Beginning with issue 13, the comic temporarily went from monthly to bi-monthly for the next four issues to allow more time for Whedon and Cassaday to finish each issue and to avoid further late releases. * "Unstoppable" was Whedon and Cassaday's final arc. Their last issue was Giant Sized Astonishing X-Men #1 which was released after issue #24 * The final panel of issue 15 is an homage to the final panel of Uncanny X-Men 132. | SeeAlso = }}